


Voltron One Shots

by Maryliz2121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Protective Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121
Summary: Just some Voltron one shots and drabbles.I am a multi shipper so these will probably have multiple ships!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a poem my fabulous friend found on pinterest and showed me. The poem is actually the ending of the one shot so check it out! I have no idea how to link things but I credited the author of the poem.  
> I hope y'all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and the team rescue Keith from Lotor's castleship. Angst ensues

Lance stormed through the Galra battle cruiser, his blue eyes flaming with rage. After 6 months, the team finally tracked down Keith's whereabouts after Lotor betrayed them and captured Keith. Lance had no idea what condition Keith was in, or what had been done to him, but Lance refused to let him stay on the cruiser any longer. Sentries and soldiers alike went down as Lance shot them in the head with mechanical precision. Where Keith's rage burned like fire, Lance's became ice and froze everything in it's path. He swept past the fallen sentries and corpses of the soldiers without sparing them a glance. Reaching the end of the hall, Lance took out the remaining soldier with a jab to the throat, crushing his windpipe with the butt of his rifle. Lance's single minded determination to reach Keith muffled the clamor of his teammates in the coms as they chased after Lance, following the trail of carnage and destruction he left behind. Lance used Pidge's virus to open the door of the cell and saw a bedraggled, bloody body huddled motionless in the corner. He rushed forward and gently turned the broken and emaciated form over to see Keith's face. Keith was barely recognizable under the grime and wounds he had sustained and Lance almost explodes with the instinct to murder everyone responsible for hurting his love. Brushing Keith's matted hair from his forehead Lance carefully lifted him into a bridal carry and gave him a gentle kiss. As Lance carried Keith out of the cell, he made a vow: ""I am coming for all the monsters that ever touched him, I am coming for all the ones who twisted his stars into shadows, They turned him into a nightmare, So I’m going to be theirs." - AND THEY’LL NEVER WAKE UP // K.S. (VIA WORTHYGAMORA)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Keith after he is rescued from Lotor's cruiser. How does Lance deal?  
> So this is a continuation of chapter 1 because a lovely reader requested some protective Lance and healing after and all angst needs some fluff. To be fair though, I feel like this is hella angsty as well. Oops

The ride back to the castle was silent. The rest of the team had caught up to Lance soon after he got Keith from the cell and the walk back to the green lion was tense. Keith had not responded to any of their attempts to wake him and if it weren’t for his fluttering pulse and shallow breaths then the team would have thought he was dead. Lance still had Keith in his arms and refused any of the team’s offers to carry Keith for him, even going so far as to snap at Hunk when he tried to offer a second time. Pidge had already radioed the castle telling them to prep the med bay for Keith, so Coran was waiting in Green’s hangar with a stretcher as soon as they arrived. 

Coran scanned Keith’s battered body with a portable scanner as they hurriedly wheeled him to the med bay. The scanner’s harsh beeping revealed the damage caused to Keith in captivity. He was severely malnourished, had multiple broken bones, infected cuts, a concussion, some badly healed cuts and breaks, electrical burns, and internal bleeding and trauma to his abdominal region. To make matters worse, Keith was heavily sedated and there were trace elements of poisonous chemicals in his bloodstream. Coran didn’t bother with changing Keith into a pod suit and put him in the pod as soon as they reached the med bay. 

The team spent three days camping out in front of Keith’s pod and Allura wormholed the castle to a more isolated star system to give the paladins a break and allow them to stay by Keith’s side. It was almost midnight on the third day when the pod finally opened. The whole team gathered around, and Lance stepped forward to grab Keith as he fell out. The second Lance grabbed Keith, however, Keith stiffened and pushed Lance away, falling against the closed pod in the process. Peering at the team through his bangs, Keith rasped, “Is this real?”

Lance’s tears began to fall as he nodded and whispered, “Yes cariño, you’re home.”

Keith let out a cry and launched himself at Lance, grasping onto him with all his strength as his body shook with sobs. Hunk started sniffling and said, “Aww guys, get over here.” He grabbed them both pulled them into a massive bearhug, and the rest of the team joined in, wrapping around Keith and Lance. Keith relaxed into their embrace and basked in the fact that he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out to be a lot more of a narrative than I intended. If anyone has tips on how to make this seem more like a story and less like a narrative I am all ears so please hit me with it. I can write a research paper any day but I am very new to creative writing so this is giving me trouble lol. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am not the best writer but I am going to try and improve by starting off small and going from here! Feedback/constructive criticism is valued and appreciated :)


End file.
